User blog:Yumoz/Trials of the World, Chapter 1 Attempt 2
Hello everyone~, I hope you're doing well. I've decided to rewrite my first chapter. With Fantasy's comment, and my own personal feelings... The chapter wasn't up to par with what I should've written. I'll take things slow and actually have you all enjoy Xei. You can find the previous chapter here. So, without further ado, Chapter 1 of Trials of the World, Attempt #2~. (3/22/2015) & (4/30/2015) Mistakes that I've noticed have been corrected~. (1/16/2016) Ending Theme was updated, due to the original not functioning. Chapter 1 Play: Trials of the World, Opening #2, Get Over Setting: Xei, an island in the West Blue. Known widely within West Blue as a merchant island where salesmen come to sell many things, and buyers come to buy. The Marines have not set up a base here, because of the island being mostly tranquil, as Pirates rarely come here. Because of the island's reputation, it is difficult for merchants to dwell into illegal affairs, as they'd be found out quite easily, and apprehended almost instantly due to there being a Marine Base between Xei and Smear Island. The island itself has two colossal trees located away from the sun so it does not cast a shadow on the towns and villages on the island. During this time of the year, many flowers bloom, making it a wonderful tourist spot as well. Xei's most notable town, however, is its main merchant town, Ilas. Here, is where we shall begin our story. ' ''A bustling day in Ilas. There are many merchants stationed within the town square, and not a single stand overlaps another, allowing visitors to indulge on several items. Smiles all around, children eating food, as well as their parents. You can even hear the sound of several haggles currently being held between customer and vendor. However, not everyone is as happy. Two merchants are currently running through the Town Square chasing a kid for the sole reason that he stole something from them. '''Merchant #1: "Come back here you brat! That is MY property!" Merchant #2: "Yeah! Give me back my wife!" The first merchant stops in his tracks to look at the second merchant. The second merchant couldn't help but put a disgusted face, in realizing he just revealed his most darkest secret. Trying to cover up his slip up, he makes some odd movements, staggering. Merchant #2: "Hahahahaha...Haha...Ha... Uh... What I meant to say is... My coconuts! Yeah. That's it..." Merchant #1: shakes his head "Just... Just pretend it never happened. We got to get that kid anyhow, come on!" Merchant #2: "R-right!" The merchants resume their hunt for the child. However, given that brief set-back, the child had more distance than the merchants. He passed through the crowd of people, moving them aside with his meager strength, hearing the occasional "Hey!" or "Watch it!". Grinning from ear to ear, he slowed down his speed, believing that he got rid of his pursuers. ???: "Kehehe. I sure fooled them," he rubs his nose, whilst grinning. ???: "You sure did, didn't you? They sure are stupid, eh?" ???: "Hehe. Yeah, you sa-" The kid turns around, but before he could react, the older man puts his hand on the kid's shoulder. Merchant #3: "Heh. I'll give you props for running away this far. But, your adventure ends here, kid." The other two merchants have finally caught up with the kid and the other merchant. Panting from the running, they soon regained their composure. Seeing the child helpless, they begin grinning, knowing they've finally won. Merchant #1: "Nice work! You caught the brat." Merchant #2: "Hey kid! It's time you pay up for what you stole. If you don't got any money... Perhaps there's a way we can make this work out, eh?" Merchant #3: "Heh. Yeah. So, do you got the dough?" The kid looks at the three merchants. Tears soon begin welling up in his eyes, and soon, he begins to whimper. Merchant #1: "Ack. Now why are you crying? Come on, st-" The first merchant soon trips and hits the floor, face first. He brings his face from the ground, looking around. Merchant #1: "What in the..." The other two merchants soon hit the floor as well. Dumbfounded, they also look around to find the cause of the problem. All three merchants get up, but they fail to find the kid anymore. Merchant #2: "Up there!" The second merchant points to the roof of a house, where a man is sitting atop of it with the kid that stole the items from the merchants. The man is munching on an apple, looking at the merchants with a blank expression. Merchant #3: "I should've known... Kyoto!" Play: Restless People Character Profile: Xei Villager, Kyoto Kyoto: munches on the apple "Hey." Merchant #2: "What do you think you're doing with that kid, hm? Don't you know he has to pay for that!" Kyoto: "Yep." Merchant #3: "Well?" Kyoto: finishes off the apple "Well, what?" Merchant #2: "Are YOU going to pay for the kid?" Kyoto: puts his hand on his chin, rubbing it, then looks at the sky "Hm... Nah. I think you guys are fine." Merchant #1: "Fine?! That kid stole food from us! Do you think we'll just let him get off Scot free?" Kyoto: "Yep." Merchant #1: getting agitated "Stop answering with simple answers!" Kyoto: "Stop asking simple questions." Merchant #1: "Gah! Do you think that teaching that kid your ways is the right thing to do? Eh?! And besides that, how do you expect to be a Pirate with your type of attitude and the way you steal things, hm?!" Kyoto: "Isn't that the point though?" The first merchant puts his hands on his head, gritting his teeth and then screams at the air. Steam clearly visible around his head. Merchant #2: sighs "Kyoto. Just pay for the kid... Or return the stuff he stole!" Kyoto: throws the finished apple at the merchant "There. I returned the apple." Merchant #3: annoyed "And the coconut and squid?!" Kyoto: "I'm gonna keep them," he yawns "I'm getting tired. I'm going back home. See you guys later." Kyoto waves to the merchants with a smile and takes the kid with him and returns home. Stop Restless People ~Xei, Ilas Outskirts~ Kyoto knocks on the door and then enters his home with the kid. The kid rushes inside and Kyoto closes the door behind him. Kyoto: "Heh. Nicely done, Aaron. You managed to take some food from those merchants. However, you got caught. If I wasn't there, what would've you done?" Character Profile: Xei Villager, Aaron, 10 Aaron: "Sorry, mister Kyoto..." Kyoto: smiles "It's alright, Aaron. You just took off more than you can chew. You have to start small then build your way up. Only then will you be able to be a successful thief." Aaron: "R-right. I'll be the best thief there ever was!" Kyoto: laughs "That's the spirit," Kyoto notices a little girl in the corridor, looking in. "Oh? You can come out Tiffany. Everything's fine." Character Profile: Xei Villager, Tiffany, Age 5 Tiffany slowly moves over to Kyoto and Aaron. She looks up at Kyoto with cute eyes. Kyoto: "I bet you're hungry. Aren't you? What do you want today? Aaron was able to get a squid and a coconut." Tiffany looks at the squid in disgust, and decides to choose the coconut. Kyoto: "Alright. Let me go ahead and break that for you. Are you sure you don't want some squid though? I'll fry it and everything. It could be tasty. After all, you and Aaron can share the coconut water and the fried squid?" Tiffany ponders for a few moments and then nods her head in agreement, licking her lips. Kyoto: "Haha. Alright. Then it's settled. Aaron, go get yourself cleaned, and I'll fry up the squid, alright?" Aaron: "Yes mister Kyoto!" Aaron left the room, while Tiffany follows Kyoto outside. Due to them often frying stuff, they've already set up their own little campfire with two sticks on the end, and one in the middle as a rotisserie. Kyoto found these children in the Town Square all by their lonesome three years ago. Aaron was asking people for food so he could feed his little sister something, despite he himself being hungry. Kyoto watched as the people ignored them, some even throwing garbage at them. He walked up to them and handed Aaron an apple. Aaron looked at Kyoto with a happy face and started making the apple edible for his then 2 year old sister. Kyoto rubbed Aaron's head and decided to take them both in. Over the past year, he's been teaching Aaron how to steal food, since they don't have any money to purchase anything. Kyoto: "Smells good, doesn't it, Tiffany?" Tiffany nods, a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth. Kyoto: "Haha. And you said you didn't want to have squid." Aaron comes out of the house and smells the scent of the frying squid. Aaron: "Smells really good, mister Kyoto!" After the squid has finished frying to a good enough color, Kyoto split the squid between the two children and split the coconut in half, giving them an equal portion of coconut water as well. The children were happily eating the fried squid and coconut. Kyoto: "Woah there you two. You don't have to eat so fast. Your food's not going anywhere, haha." After the children finished their meal, Kyoto asked them to stay a little bit. Kyoto: "Alright. Listen up. I've told you two this before, but today's the day." The children look down at the floor, knowing what Kyoto's going to say next. Kyoto: "Hey. Don't look so down. We knew this day was going to happen sooner or later. Besides, I won't be gone forever. I'll come back. When I make a great crew, I'll come by and visit so we could all sit down and have a meal together. And who knows? Maybe I'll take you guys with us. What do you say?" The children look up, with gleams in their eyes. Thinking of the future, already wanting it here. They nod their head with a smile on their face. Kyoto: "Then it's settled," Kyoto gets up. "I'm leaving you two to take care of the house. And also, by the time I come back, I want to hear that the town is talking about you two, you understand? Then I'll know that you two would be doing well." Kyoto walks off, waving back at the children. He stops for a moment and looks at the sky. Kyoto: "Mom. Dad. I'll meet with you two soon." ~Xei, Ilas, Town Square~ As usual, the Town Square is still loud. Even though a few hours have passed since the incident with Aaron, Kyoto and the merchants, it seems as though nothing has changed. The constant haggling and visitors makes Ilas a very busy place. Kyoto: "Hm... Let's see... Considering I won't be knowing where I'm going, I guess I should stock up on some food. And perhaps some supplies too. The crowd's as large as always. Should be an easy steal, heh." ???: "Um... Excuse me..." Play: Distant Trace A girl that looks to be in her teenage years overheard what Kyoto said. She has long black hair, and at the top of her head, her hair is made so it looks like an incomplete heart. Her voice being very delicate and sweet when she spoke. Kyoto: "Huh? Oh. Yes?" ???: "Well, I ju-" Before she could finish her sentence, the three merchants from a few hours ago come rushing through the crowd and meet up with Kyoto and the teenage girl. Merchant #3: "Ah. So you came back, eh? Well, did you bring us our money?" Merchant #1: "And on top of that, we need you to compensate for our injuries!" Merchant #2: "Yeah! You're going to pay for what you made that kid do!" The merchants just kept badgering Kyoto over their products. At first, they tried to nickel and dime him, but eventually, the conversation steered to random things that they wanted him to pay for. ???: "E-excuse me..." Merchant #1: "What is it you an-" The merchant stops in his tracks and looks at the girl. His anger is soothed, and he starts smiling at the girl. Merchant #1: "Oh please forgive me, young lady. What do you need?" ???: "Is it alright if I could pay for him?" Merchant #2: "Hm? Oh! Yes. You may, sweetie." Merchant #3: "Anything you wish!" Kyoto: sweats "What is wrong with you perverted old people?" Merchant #1, 2 & 3: "I'm not old!" The woman hands over the amount of money the merchants were asking and they ran off all smiling and giggling. Kyoto: "Er... Thanks for dealing with those merchants." ???: "O-oh. It was no problem." Kyoto: he yawns "Oh. Right. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kyoto. Who are you?" Character Profile: Mysterious Woman Mysterious Woman: "P-please forgive me. It'd probably be best if you didn't know my name." Kyoto: he yawns "Fair enough, I guess. Well, I'm going to the docks to go steal a boat or something. So, I'll be seeing you around." Mysterious Woman: "W-wait! Do you need some Beli?" Kyoto: "Hm? Oh no, no. It's alright." Mysterious Woman: "I insist, please... D-don't steal." Kyoto: "Forgive m-" Stop: Distant Trace Play: Hidan's Theme Mysterious Woman: "I said I insist. Take it." Kyoto: in the world... Her demeanor has changed so drastically... It's so... vile... he takes the Beli "T-thanks" Stop: Hidan's Theme Mysterious Woman: "O-oh. It's no problem. Have a nice day," she bows and then leaves. Kyoto rubs his head, and then wanders off to the docks. ~Xei, Ilas, Docks A man is seen, messing around with a damaged boat. He seemed to be hammering something, but it was clear he was horrible at fixing up the damaged boat. He even made a loud yelp, indicating he injured himself trying to fix the boat. Kyoto walked over to the man and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Boat Seller: "WOAH! Who are you? What do you want?!" the man was swinging around his hammer, trying to ward off a possible assassin. "Oh... It's only you, Kyoto. What do you want?" Kyoto: "Well, you are a boat seller. So, I came here for a boat." Boat Seller: "Oh? So yer planning on stealing one of my boats, are ya?!" the boat seller puts his hands up, as if he was preparing to fight. He takes a few jabs at the air, albeit, sloppily. Kyoto: sweats "I got some beli today. See?" Boat Seller: takes the beli "Let's see... This should be able to buy you a small boat." Kyoto: don't recall giving you the money to begin with... As Kyoto walks over to the small boat that he "bought", he notices the large ship that is docked in the docks. Kyoto: a huge ship. I wonder who docked it? "Hey, who docked the ship?" Boat Seller: "Hm? I don't remember. It's just a ship. Who cares anyhow?" Kyoto: "I guess so..." Kyoto looks at the ship, taking in every detail on the ship. He doesn't see anything of particular interest until he sees a person on the ship. They are facing away, but he could clearly tell the person was really pale and that they were bald. The person turned around, but to Kyoto's surprise, the person lacked a face. Kyoto: in the world... That person has no face... Boat Seller: "Ey! Sail off already! I don't want you on my docks anymore." Kyoto: "R-right." Kyoto gets on his boat and removes the rope tying it to the dock. The boat slowly moves away from the docks until the island is no longer in view. Kyoto lays against the back of the boat for a few seconds till he gets up and realizes he made a huge mistake... Kyoto: "I forgot to get food!" Kyoto slumps back to his former position, too lazy and tired to deal with the possibility of somehow returning to Xei. He allows the ocean currents to drag him to another island while he laid there, preparing to take a nap. ~Xei, Ilas, Town Square~ Play: Hidan's Theme Within the crowd, a Den Den Mushi is heard. The person picks it up and responds to the call. Mysterious Woman: she flicks her hair to the right "It's as he said. This island is no longer needed in this world. Send out the Animeshon." ???: "Understood." Stop: Hidan Theme Play: Trials of the World, Ending #2, Rough & Laugh Next Chapter-> Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts